Destiny
by guardianranger
Summary: Destiny is a foster child who becomes Lt. Matthew Casey adopted daughter-she has a dark and hidden secret that no one knows yet. Has many connections to get what she want done.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Destiny (Sheppard) Casey is a young girl whose in the foster system shortly after her mother's death 7 months ago. Becomes friends to Lt. Matt Casey who laters adopts her as his daughter._

_Age:10 Years old_

_Has many connections to get what she wants for her new family member of the firehouse-51._

_This will take place when firehouse 51 is in trouble with who get's into trouble herself._

_Destiny was watching the scene before her eyes-her foster dad had died from an overdose. Now was watching her foster mom-get into trouble with the law again._

_Luke Carson whose 16 years old had his arms around Destiny's shoulders. He was leaving tomorrow to be with his uncle whose lives in Las Vegas. _

_Destiny looks at her older foster brother in the face. "Luke! What's going to happen to me?"signed Destiny towards Luke_

_Luke kneels down to Destiny's level. "Everything will be ok, I promise"signed Luke to Destiny._

_Lt. Matt Casey was talking to the social worker about the two kids. "So! What's going to happen to the two kids?"asked Matt._

_Social Worker looked at Lt. Casey and rest of his co-workers who were at the firehouse since that's where they brought the two kids back from the incident with the foster mom. "Luke Carson is leaving tomorrow to stay with his uncle in Las Vegas,we will need to find another foster home for Destiny Sheppard to stay at"answered the social worker._

_Matt Casey looks at Destiny Sheppard then towards his boss than back towards the social worker. "Would it be possible to get custody of Destiny as her legal guardian?"asked Matt Casey._

_(2 weeks later) Destiny Sheppard Casey was adopted by Matthew Casey of the firehouse 51._

_Became friends with the rest of the group._

_"Hey! We have another girl in the house"shouted Joe_

_Destiny was showned around the house._

_Lt. Matthew Casey was given information about Destiny's background he was talking to Chief Wallace Brown in the office._

_Social worker was talking to both of them privately. "Destiny information on her birth father is private we don't know where he is at the moment. It's kept hidden about some information on Destiny too. Good luck"answered the social worker leaving the firehouse._

_3 days later everyone learns that firehouse is in grave danger from closing down._

_"The government can't close us down"answered Ortis_

_Ms. MCCloud walks into the firehouse-first thing she sees is Destiny Casey the adopted daughter to Lt. Matthew Casey of the firehouse 51. "Someone explain why there's a child here at the firehouse? The firehouse isn't a place for a child there are many dangerous things here"answered Ms. MCCloud._

_"Destiny happens to be my niece"answered Peter Mills_

_Destiny looks at the older women knows she wants the firehouse 51 closed for good. _

_Lt. Matthew Casey walks out of his office with Kelly Severide whose also a Lt. of their firehouse. _

_"Is there something wrong?"asked Kelly Severide._

_"Ms. Mccloud wants to know why destiny is here at the firehouse"answered Ortis._

_Destiny looks at Ms. Mccloud then towards her adopted dad. "My dad happens to work here at the firehouse"answered destiny who was learning to speak._

_"The only person who has kids is Herrmann"answered Jeff Clarke_

_Ms. MCCloud looks at Destiny. "I want Destiny to leave the firehouse-by the time I see you next time there won't be a child here without permission"answered Ms. Mccloud leaving the firehouse._

_Destiny watches the older women leave the firehouse. "We shall see about that"murmured Destiny._

_"Destiny what are you doing here?"asked Leslie Shay._

_"My tutored couldn't make it to the house"answered destiny_

_"How did you get here?"asked Peter_

_(House) that Matt,Peter,Kelly and Destiny live at-it's well for by (unknown source)._

_"Riley had to go to a meeting she dropped me off here"answered Destiny._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Destiny hasn't been at the firehouse 51 for a couple days since the incident with Ms. McCloud._

_"Hey! Casey when are we going to see destiny we miss her"shouted Ortis._

_Matthew Casey looks at his coworkers._

_"We could bring her to your place Dawson"answered Shay._

_Dawson looks at her coworkers. "Ok"answered Dawson._

_Peter,Kelly and Casey looked at each other,knowing something is up with Destiny hasn't been herself lately._

_2 hours later Ms. Mccloud happens to walk in the kitchen are holding out a piece of paper in her hands. "Do you think this was a sick joke?"snapped Gail McCloud looking at everyone._

_Chief Wallace Brown looks at his people. "What seems to be the problem here?"asked Wallace._

_Gail looks at Chief Brown. "I want to know which firemen thinks it's a sick joke to get me fired"snapped Gail._

_"Don't look at us"answered Christopher Herrmann_

_"We didn't have anything to do to get you fired"answered Ortis._

_"Did you look on the paper to see who sent the paper to you in the first place?"asked Shay._

_Gail looks at the piece of paper sees a named on the bottom of the page. "Do you know anyone by the name of Tara Jackson?"asked Gail._

_Heads shaking their heads._

_Destiny happens to walked into the kitchen with 5 people behind her. Sees her adopted dad-slowly getting up from where he's sitting._

_"The person your asking is right behind you,Ms. McCloud"answered Tara Jackson_

_Gail turns around sees Destiny standing there with 5 people wearing uniforms. "I thought made it clear to you-aren't welcome here at the firehouse anymore"answered Gail._

_"You don't make that call anymore Ms. Mccloud-your boss at the department isn't happy the way been mistreating other firehouses nationwide"answered Riley Scarlatti._

_"Destiny! Do you know these people?"asked Kelly Severide who was curious._

_Destiny looks at her adopted family members. _

_"Our dads work with Destiny's birth father who works for the military police in Colorado"answered Tara jackson._

_Gail looks at the 5 people who were 2 feet away from Destiny. "You can't fire me-your just kids"snapped Denise._

_"Actually! I'm legal age"answered Amanda Caine-whose 21 years old_

_"So is the rest of the group,minus Tara and Destiny here"answered Amber Braddock standing her grounds._

_Gail storms the firehouse._

_Destiny walks her friends outside of the firehouse._

_Matt Casey waits for his adopted daughter who was talking to her friends._

_" I kind of wondered how Destiny knows the kids? Wasn't she in foster home"asked Shay who was curious._

_"Destiny never mention she had other older siblings at the foster home"answered Joe_

_(Destiny walks her friends outside of the firehouse) not after informing Chief Brown he would have assistant to help out at the firehouse 51._

_Matt Casey watches from the doorway._

_"Matt! Wouldn't the social worker said something about Destiny having any siblings?"asked Kelly pointing it out._

_Matt Casey looks at his coworker and friend. "No! Social Worker only mention that Destiny's birth father information and her background were kept hidden from anyone"answered Matt._

_"Tara mention her dad works with Destiny's birth father in the military"answered Dawson pointing it out._

_Alarms sounded throughout the firehouse._

_Leslie Shay didn't go on the call-due to some injuries she had from a previous matter._

_Amber Braddock went with Dawson on the call since she has medical training in the field. _

_Amber happens to the be the niece to Sam Braddock since she's the daughter of his sister who died._

_Name:Amber Braddock_

_Age: 19_

_Mom:Sarah Braddock_

_Dad:Unknown_

_Graduated early from high school at the age of 16 years old-studied medical training with the strategic response unit._

_Name:Amanda Caine_

_Age:21 Years Old_

_Dad:Detective Horatio Caine-Adopted_

_Just graduated from police academy 2 months ago_

_Name:Tara jackson_

_Age:14 years old_

_Dad:Daniel Jackson_

_Mom:Deceased_

_Is good friends with Destiny Sheppard-Casey._

_Name:Trevor Summers_

_Age:18 years old_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_It's been at least over 2 months now that Destiny has been living with Lt. Matthew Casey whose a fireman._

_Kelly Severide,Peter Mills and Trevor O'Neill-(My OC character) in this story-who is an assistant at firehouse 51._

_3 of them live with Destiny-in her two story house-one that is paid by a mystery donor whose in the military forces-police unit._

_Amanda Caine age 21 is an detective-adopted by Detective Horatio Caine._

_Amber Braddock-age 18-niece to Sam Braddock of the strategic response unit._

_Tara Jackson-age 15-years daughter to Doctor Daniel Jackson._

_Samantha Lee-(My OC) character 6 years old-foster sibling of Lucas,Destiny,Rose,and Erin._

_Lucas lives with his uncle in Las Vegas-who happens to be a member of the CSI-Crime Scene Investigaters._

_Riley Scarlatti-age 18-daughter to Spike-adopted through._

_Destiny was working on some papers on the table at the firehouse._

_"Destiny! What are you working on?"asked Shay sitting down taking a short break from working._

_Destiny looks up. "Some words search puzzles"answered Destiny._

_Shay goes back drinking her coffee._

_"Is there anything edible to eat here?"asked Herrman looking at the food to eat._

_Since Peter Mills happen to visiting his sister and mom for the day._

_"If your hungry make something to eat,we aren't your servants"answered Hank-a new comer to the firehouse 51._

_(Rest of the troops come walking into the kitchen)_

_Matt Casey looks to where Shay and Destiny are at the table working on something. Smiles at Shay who was peering at destiny who crossing out something on the paper._

_Kelly looks at Matt Casey. "Destiny has been working on word searches this morning"answered Kelly pointing it out._

_"Can someone explain why there's a kid here at the firehouse 51?"asked Hank._

_Trevor O'Neill happens to coming in with some bags in his hands-overheard the comment being said to those who were in the kitchen. "Hank! Do you want to be transfer to another firehouse? I can make that happen in 15 minutes"answered Trevor grinning at Hank._

_Hank shut-ups_

_Alarms sounded throughout the firehouse._

_"bye"answered kelly racing out of the kitchen._

_Shay still can't go back to duty for two more weeks-because of her injuries._

_Matt Casey waves goodbye to Destiny. "See you later"shouted Matt racing out of the kitchen._

_2 hours later-everyone returns to the firehouse._

_"I'm going to get something to eat"answered Herrman._

_Stops in the middle of the doorway._

_There was food on the counter-fresh edible food it looks._

_"Hey! What's the hold up here?"asked Ortis._

_Joe Cruz looks at the fresh food on the counter. "Pie"answered Joe grabbing a slice._

_(Matt,Kelly and the rest joined the group)._

_"Ok! Which one of you brought pie?"asked Kelly who curious._

_"Don't look at us,we didn't buy anything"answered Joe._

_"It taste like it came from the oven"answered Mouch._

_Matt Casey drinking some coffee._

_Riley comes walking into the kitchen-she knows that Destiny likes to cook._

_(Destiny wasn't at the firehouse) Tara and her were at the hospital visiting someone they knew in the foster system 2 hours ago._

_"Has anyone seen Destiny?"asked Gabby Dawson-who was curious._

_"Destiny was here when we left 2 hours ago"answered Kelly._

_"She not here at the firehouse,Kristen mention Destiny was in a hurry to get somewhere"answered Dawson._

_Matt and Kelly both were alerted-they turned towards Riley who was getting a fresh glass of milk._

_Riley sees everyone looking at her in strange way. "Is there a reason why your looking at me in a strange way?"asked Riley._

_"Riley! Do you know where my daughter went off too?"asked Matt who was worried._

_Riley not sure she should tell them about Samantha Lee whose 6 years old is in the hospital. "You have to trust Destiny,it's not my place to tell you. I'm sorry when Destiny is ready to tell you guys she will"answered Riley leaving the kitchen area._

_Kelly get's a text message from Shay-who knows about Samantha. "Excuse me I got to go pick up Shay at the hospital"answered Kelly walking out of the kitchen._


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

_Leslie Shay was told who Samantha Lee was how important she was to Destiny while in foster care._

_"Shay"shouted Kelly Severide and Gabby Dawson who came racing into the hospital._

_Leslie Shay looks at her two coworkers._

_"Shay! Are you hurt anywhere?"asked Dawson._

_Shay shakes her head. "I came here to visit Samantha Lee whose been in a coma for the past 3 weeks now"answered Shay._

_(Kelly and Dawson) both frozed in seeing Destiny standing there with Tara they were talking to the doctor who was taking over the case._

_"Thanks! I'm going to be sending some uniform officers to stand guard"answered Tara._

_Doctor Georgia Oliver nods her head-leaves the hallway._

_"Destiny! Do you want to head back to the firehouse to make something else for the gang or want me to drop you off at the house?"asked Tara._

_Destiny's hands were shaking._

_"Destiny"answered kelly taking a step towards his niece._

_Destiny Casey looks up. "I'm sorry couldn't tell you about Samantha lee-she's been through alot right now-might not ever wake up again"cried Destiny._

_(1 hour later)_

_Kelly walks back into the firehouse-with Destiny in his arms-who fell asleep. Sits on the couch carefully._

_Shay,Tara and Dawson went to the table doing something._

_15 minutes later footsteps could be heard._

_"Casey! Kelly is back"shouted Joe_

_"Guys! Be quite"answered Shay_

_"Shay are you ok?"asked Ortis._

_"I'm fine"answered Shay._

_Matt Casey comes walking into the kitchen sees Kelly on the couch. _

_Destiny was fast asleep on Kelly severide arms._

_Kelly Severide looks at Casey. "She fell asleep in my arms-we spotted her with Tara somewhere"answered Kelly._

_2 Weeks later still no signed of Samantha Lee waking up from her coma like state. Shay,Dawson and Kelly were carefully watching Destiny finding out that who Samantha Lee was to their niece._

_It also happen to be two days since Destiny Casey was brought from the hospital to the firehouse._

_Destiny Casey making lunch for the members of the firehouse-she has a concussion due to the injuries that happen 2 days ago._

_"Destiny! Your supposed to be taking it easy"answered Christopher Herrmann._

_Destiny shugs her shoulders. _

_"Here! Let us finish that"answered Ortis taking a plate of food towards the tables._

_(Rest of the ganged) sitting at the table._

_Matt Casey,Chief Brown and Kelly Severide happen to be walking into the kitchen-saw Destiny fixing some food for their lunches._

_3 of them head towards the line._

_"Destiny! Come join us"answered Matt-holding out his hand towards Destiny._

_Destiny stares at Matt Casey. "Uh! Let me just finish this last plate"answered Destiny._

_Kristen Callaway-is the adopted daughter to Lt. Terrance Callaway of the Santa Monica Police Department-she is friends with Amber Braddock-who was living in California until the death of her mom._

_"Destiny! Trevor wants to talk to you for a moment"answered Kristen._

_Destiny hurries out of the kitchen in a flash of lightening._

_(Destiny is talking to Trevor O'Neill) who is signing papers for the custody of Samantha Lee who is 6 years old,well part custody of Destiny's foster sibling._

_"Trevor! Are you sure about this?"asked Amy O'Neill whose standing there outside of the hospital._

_(Trevor O'Neill happens to have alot of siblings in his family) who live all over the world._

_Amy is one of his twin one minute older through._

_Trevor turns towards his sister Amy. "I'm doing this for Samantha she needs a nice family to live with. Mom already approved it 3 days ago"answered Trevor signing his name at the bottom of the paper._

_Riley Scarlatti signs her name as a witness._

_Amanda Caine signs her name as a witness._

_Amber Braddock signs her name as a witness._

_Destiny signs her name-also-having custody of her foster siblings._

_"Trevor! I think your making a big mistake,the adults aren't going to fall for this-having a 10 year having custody of a 6 year old"answered Amy._

_"Destiny and I are joining custody of Samantha Lee"answered Trevor._

_Amy O'Neill leaves the station to fly back to Hawaii._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Two days later

_Destiny was currently working on some homework in her bedroom at the house._

_Leslie Shay and Riley Scarlatti were keeping Destiny company until the others arrived from work._

_"Riley! Meaning to ask you-do you know who made the food? Besides Peter Mills"asked Leslie Shay._

_Riley making some tacos-One of Destiny's favorite things to eat. "Destiny! Likes to cook-don't tell her I told you"answered Riley._

_(Matt Casey,Peter Mills,Ortis,Kelly Severide-and Nathan who was staying with kelly-since his mom was away on business trip._

_"Food"answered Kelly,Peter and Ortis_

_Nathan was shocked in seeing Kelly Severide living in a huge house. "Wow! You live here"asked Nathan._

_"Destiny is upstairs working on homework"answered Leslie Shay._

_Matt grabs a carrot on the table-heads upstairs to Destiny's bedroom._

_Destiny was just finishing her homework-laid down on the bed-curled up._

_Knocked on the door._

_Matt Casey knocks on the doorway of his adopted daughter's bedroom. "Destiny"answered Matt Casey._

_Destiny laid down on her bed-curled up._

_Kelly Severide pokes his head into the bedroom. "Destiny fell asleep looks like it,good she could get some"answered Kelly covering his niece up with a blanket on the bed._

_Matt and kelly head downstairs to the kitchen._

_"Where's Destiny?"asked Ortis._

_"Asleep"answered Kelly._

_Riley was alerted when Kelly mention that Destiny was asleep upstairs in her bedroom-she sighs to herself. "Excuse me please-help yourself to the lunch"answered Riley._

_Destiny was sort of sleeping on the bed in her bedroom-she had gotten a call from the hospital that Samantha might some time wake up from the coma._

_"Destiny! Are you ok?"asked Riley._

_Destiny sits up-slowly-wincing. "I don't know if I can do this"answered Destiny._

_Riley sits down on the bed. "Destiny! You have family who love you very much,I will help you with Samantha"answered Riley._

_"Thanks"answered Destiny._

_"I made your favorite-tacos"answered Riley._

_Destiny smiles a little bit. "Are they still downstairs?"asked destiny_

_"Yes! they are downstairs in the kitchen"answered Riley._

_Destiny and Riley make their way downstairs in the kitchen._

_"Destiny! How are you doing?"asked nathan meeting destiny like 2 weeks ago._

_Destiny stares at Nathan at first-trying to remember if she met this young boy before. _

_"Nathan! Destiny has a sight concussion due to an injury 4 days ago"answered Leslie Shay telling Nathan._

_Kelly was watching Destiny-he's worried about her._

_Matt Casey was watching his daughter too_

_Following day at the firehouse-everyone was there either working or doing something._

_Destiny in the kitchen-when Kelly Severide and Matt Casey had walked into the line getting some food for a short break._

_"Destiny! How are you feeling?"asked Derek Mitchell (My OC)-new person to the unit 4 hours ago._

_"Hello"answered Destiny grabbing her cell-phone._

_Matt Casey was already at the table about to sit down._

_Destiny froze in her spot-dropping her cup of hot chocolate on the floor of the kitchen._

_"CRASH"_

_Those who were in the kitchen stop in what they were doing._

_"Destiny!" Racing towards their niece who had dialed the others letting them know that Samantha was awake from her coma._

_"Destiny! What's wrong?"asked Matt kneeling down to his daughter's level._

_Destiny turns towards Leslie Shay who was standing two feet away from her. "Leslie! Can I talk to you for a moment alone?"asked Destiny._

_Leslie and Destiny talking in the hallway._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Leslie Shay had whispered to Kelly Severide in what destiny had informed her a few minutes ago. _

_Kelly Severide had told Matt Casey like a few seconds later._

_Now they were at the hospital talking to the doctors on Samantha Lee's case._

_"Now that Samantha is awake from her coma,whose has custody?"asked Leslie Shay who was curious._

_Doctor Georgia Oliver,Doctor Lauren Hodges and Nurse Heather Bradway looked at each other for a moment._

_"Destiny hasn't told you about having custody of her foster sibling?"asked Heather_

_Mouth open wide with shocked._

_"Wait a minute you gave custody to an 10 year old"said Ortis who was there._

_"No! A Mr. Trevor O'Neill has custody of Samantha Lee"answered Georgia Oliver.  
_

_"Are you talking about Trevor O'Neill,same one whose been helping at firehouse 51?"asked Dawson pointing it out._

_(Lynn O'Neill,Tessa Evans,Derek Mitchell and Luna Quinn were standing by each other) they grew up together._

_Destiny not knowing 3 of the kids work along with her birth father who still doesn't know about having a daughter to begin with._

_"Are you talking about my brother?"asked Lynn who comes walking over to group standing by the doctors._

_"How is Samantha Lee doing?"asked Tessa._

_"Wait a minute who are you?"asked Gabriela Dawson arms across her chest._

_"Our dads work with Trevor's and Lynn's parents"answered Luna Quinn smiling at each other._

_Trevor O'Neill smiles at his friends he grew up with._

_Destiny comes out of the hospital room-not smiling one bit. "What are you all doing here? You aren't family to Samantha Lee"answered Destiny._

_Firehouse 51-Dawson,Shay,Ortis,Casey and Severide were shocked the way that Destiny was acting towards them._

_Then again could be the concussion that Destiny has right now._

_"Destiny! Why didn't you ask one of us about getting custody of Samantha,we would have help you"asked Ortis._

_Destiny starts to scream-falls to the ground. "No"screamed Destiny._

_Matt Casey races towards his daughter whose on the ground. "Destiny! It's ok"whispered Matt._

_Everyone watching what was going on at the moment with the two._

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas to everyone!_

_I'm going to write another chapter-which takes 3 years from now-where Destiny disappears without a trace._


	7. Chapter 7

Disappeared:Part I

_Samantha lee O'Neill is 8 years right now_

_Destiny (Sheppard)-Casey is 13 years old right now_

_Griffin Casey-Adopted-14 years old_

_Benjamin Casey-Adopted-10 years old_

_It's been at least 2 weeks since Matt Casey and Kelly Severide had custody of Griffin and Benjamin who had moved since the death of their mom in Florida. They were both happy were living with Matt again,but angry that their mother was driving while drinking again after their biological father was killed in the line of duty._

_Was happy in learning about having a sister too-who was adopted._

_But suddenly things changed when Destiny went missing from school._

_"Guys! Have anyone of you seen Destiny? I can't find her anywhere"askedd Matt worried that something is wrong._

_Chief Wallance Brown looked at his people who work with him. "I have an annoucement to make in the conference room,that you all need to hear"answered Wallance Brown._

_Everyone was in the conference room._

_"Chief! Does this have to do why Trevor O'Neill left in a hurry,because his office is empty"shouted Joe Cruz._

_Chief Brown not sure what to say to his men and girls of the firehouse 51. "Yes! Mr. O'Neill left because of a family emergency-he took Samantha,Riley and Amber with him. I'm not sure where they went off too,we have no way of knowing"answered Wallance._

_"That doesn't help us in finding Destiny-she's been gone for the past 3 days now"answered Kelly Severide pointing it out._

_Chief Brown looks at the piece of paper in his hands. "Casey! I'm sorry the reason you can't fine Destiny she was taken to the local hospital-sorry but didn't make it"answered Wallance Brown._

_Matt Casey slams his fist into the wall. "No! I promise to take care of Destiny,she can't be gone"answered Matt Casey._

_3 Years Old_

_Destiny isn't dead-she's protecting her adopted family members at the moment,won't appeared in 3 years where she's 13 years old._

_Kristen Callaway looked at Destiny Sheppard at the local headquarters in Los Angeles. "You miss them, I miss my birth parents too"answered kristen sitting on the desk at her secret headquarters._

_Destiny smiles at one of the person who helped keeping her hiding for some personal reasons. 'Yes! I miss them-but they will think I have been dead for 3 years"answered destiny._

_(Jason and Nicholas McGarrett) adopted by Steve McGarrett-brothers to Kristen-Crystal-Callaway-they came walking into the headquarters._

_Along with some of other members of the Elite Squad._

_"Are we ready to leave in 2 days?"asked Kristen._

_"Kristen! Not sure it's a good idea to send Destiny back there to Chicago"answered Tessa Evans whose part of the new group._

_"Uncle John isn't going to want his daughter to go back to Chicago no short notice"answered Luna Quinn pointing it out._

_Kristen Callaway looks at the new members of the group. "Lt. John Sheppard has already been informed about the situation-he's going with Destiny back to Chicago-since he's no longer on duty in the military"answered Kristen._

_Lt. John Sheppard already had said goodbye to his coworkers in Colorado-would meet his daughter in Chicago in two days,they stayed in the house that Casey had moved out from._

_"Lt. Matt Casey isn't going to like the fact that Destiny has been kept hidden from him over 3 years now"answered Luna Quinn._

_"Luna! No one asked you go back to Chicago-besides your dad-Jonas Quinn is taking you back to Colorado in 2 hours"answered Trevor O'Neill standing there with Samantha Lee in his arms._


	8. Chapter 8

3 Years:

_It's been at least over 3 years since Destiny's Casey-death-it affect everyone at firehouse 51._

_Especially Matt Casey,Kelly Severide,Griffin and Benjamin._

_Leslie Shay already knows that Destiny isn't dead to begin with-hasn't said anything to her former coworkers-because she transfer out of the station._

_"Uncle Kelly! We saw her"shouted Benjamin racing into the firehouse._

_Kelly Severide was reading the newspaper-looks at Benjamin. "Benjamin aren't you supposed to be in school buddy?"asked Kelly._

_Benjamin shakes his head._

_Gabriela Dawson comes hurrying into the station-she hasn't been the same since her partner left. "My brother dropped Benjamin and Griffin off at the station,school will be reopened in 4 days"answered Gabriela._

_Griffin comes walking into the station. "Where's Matt?"asked Griffin._

_(Matt Casey) comes walking into the kitchen. "Why aren't the two of you in school?"asked Matt_

_"Uncle Antonio dropped us off at the station,school will be reopen in 4 days"answered Griffin._

_Benjamin is trying to get everyone's attention. "Guys! I saw her"shouted Benjamin._

_"Benjamin there's no reason to yell out loud,we are right here"answered Joe_

_"Buddy! What do you want to tell us?"asked Peter Mills._

_"I saw Shay at the old house"answered Benjamin._

_Mouth open wide._

_"Are you sure,when was this?"asked Kelly sitting up straight now._

_"After school-asked Uncle Antonio to take us there-too see our old home"answered Benjamin._

_"Shay has some explaining to do"then said Gabriela._

_(Mention of Leslie Shay being said) she had walked into the firehouse._

_"What do you want to talk about?"asked Leslie Shay._

_Kelly and Gabriela raced towards Leslie Shay and hugged her around the shoulders._

_"Why did you leave with out telling us?"asked Kelly._

_"We could have work something out"answered Gabriela._

_"I was offered a good job-one that pays more"answered leslie Shay._

_Mouth wide open._

_"You left because was offered a job that pays more, your selfish"snapped Gabriela angrily._

_Leslie Shay knew she deserved for leaving her coworkers on short notice. "Look what happen in the past stays in the past"answered leslie._

_(Lt. John Sheppard) comes walking into the firehouse. "I'm looking for Lt. Matt Casey-wanted to thank him for raising my daughter since I was gone"answered John._

_Coworkers of Matt Casey looked at him,knowing with Destiny being dead they took it pretty hard._

_Matt Casey walks out of the kitchen,in slow motions._

_"You really shouldn't have mention Destiny's name-Matt took it hard-when hearing that his daughter died in the hospital"answered Ortis._

_Leslie Shay smiles a little bit._

_John Sheppard was confused at the moment. _

_Spike Scarlatti was there-along with Sam and Jules Braddock who were setting an unit in Chicago-John Sheppard was going to be part of their new group._

_"What are you talking about?"asked Sam standing there_

_(Riley comes walking into the firehouse). "Uncle Sam,Aunt Jules and Spike-your needed at the headquarters. Not wanting her family members to spill the beans about Destiny"said Riley._

_Spike,Jules and Sam raced out of the firehouse in a flash of lightening._

_John Sheppard looks at Riley Scarlatti one of Destiny's friends who was part of the Elite Group._

_Trevor O'Neill walks into the firehouse shortly after the 3 of the stragtic response unit raced out of the firehouse. "Hey! Everyone did I miss anything?"asked Trevor._

_"Trevor how is your family?"asked Christopher._

_Trevor is confused at the moment._

_(They could hear Griffin and Benjamin yelling outside of the station)_

_Matt Casey comes out of the station see his two adopted sons hug a young girl around the shoulders._

_(Destiny Sheppard) slowly stands up,whispers something to the two boys."Please don't say anything quite yet"whispered Destiny._

_"Bye"answered Benjamin._

_Griffin hugs Destiny around the shoulders one last time._

_Destiny looks over to the group standing like 2 feet away from the kids._

_Ortis knew at once that Destiny wasn't dead-but there must be a good reason why she went missing over 3 years now,didn't want to say anything until the right moment._


	9. Chapter 9

Disappeared:Part II

_Griffin,Benjamin,Shay and Ortis were the only ones who knew that Destiny is well and alive,they haven't said anything yet to anything._

_(Gang were at the local park) when Destiny shows up out of nowhere on a bike through._

_"Help! Please someone help"shouted an older woman at the railing._

_Firehouse 51 raced towards the scene._

_"Are you ok?"asked Joe_

_"My niece she fell into the water"answered the older woman._

_(Destiny shows up out of nowhere) on her bike in the uniform she was wearing._

_Kelly,Matt,Joe and some of the others stood watching the scene._

_"Wait a minute what are you doing? Don't have the training"answered Gary Lane-new comer to the group_

_Destiny calls back-up on her ear piece she was wearing. "I'm going to need help here with the situation with a child falling into the water"answered Destiny._

_(2 seconds later) the rest of the elite members showed up out of nowhere_

_Destiny stayed on her bike-was talking to the older women-who happen to be a friend of (O'Neill's) side._

_Kelly,Joe and Matt watched the scene before._

_"Oh My God! Samantha are you ok?"asked Sarah Evans_

_Samantha shaking-was wrapped into a warm blanket-she looks at the members of firehouse 51. "Are you going to tell them?"asked Samantha_

_"Tell us what?"asked Kelly_

_Destiny sighs to herself-this wasn't quite how she wanted the others to know was alive in the first place. "Do I have permission to inform firehouse 51?"asked Destiny into the earpiece_

_(Back at the firehouse 51 headquarters)_

_Everyone was in the conference room_

_Matt Casey was standing near the doorway_

_"Ok! Explain who the hell you are?"snapped Gabriela Dawson_

_"I didn't want you to know this way"answered Destiny slowly taking off her sunglasses she was wearing_

_Mouths were wide open_

_Gasps could be heard throughout the room._

_"No! You can't be alive-your dead"snapped Kelly shocked of the news given_

_Matt Casey taken back that his adopted daughter is alive for the past 3 years. "Why! Didn't you call or tell us where the hell you been for the past 3 years"snapped Matt angrily._

_Destiny Sheppard looks away for a moment-faces towards the window._

_"Hey! I'm talking to you"snapped Matt grabbing a hold of Destiny arm._

_Destiny suddenly twists Matt Casey hand away from her arm. "Don't touch me,I don't answer to you anymore,lost that right as my adopted father. "answered destiny._

_Matt Casey frozed in his spot._

_"Destiny doesn't remember much since 3 years ago,she doesn't know who you are"answered Leslie Shay.._

_"Leslie Shay! Did you know that Destiny has been alive for the past 3 years now?"asked Kelly._

_"Is that the reason you left for the job?"asked Gabriela hurting._

_Leslie Shay stood her ground. "Yes! There was a reason why Destiny left suddenly-her biological father was serious injuried-she was the next of kin. I was offered to be there when the others couldn't because of personal matters"answered Leslie._

_Matt Casey stood his ground. _

_Destiny looks at Leslie Shay. "We need to get going"answered Destiny._

_Peter Mills was there too. "Are we going to be seeing you again?"asked peter_

_"Yea! You just got here"answered Ortis._

_Destiny and Leslie looked each other. _

_"I will let you know in a couple hours, we are needed on a job"answered destiny_

_Leslie and Destiny getting on their bikes and riding off._

_Matt Casey storms into his private office-by slamming the door._

_Knocked on the doorway a few seconds later_

_Chief Wallace Brown was standing there._

_Matt Casey stood up. "Did you know all this long that Destiny wasn't dead for 3 years?"shouted Matt angrily._

_Chief Brown stood his ground. "Lt. Casey it was for your safety didn't know that Destiny has been alive for the past 3 years,she wanted to keep her adopted family members from harm"answered Chief Brown._

_3 days later_

_Kelly Severide forgave Leslie Shay for leaving without telling them she was offered another job._

_Matt Casey still in shocked that destiny was back in Chicago._

_Chief Brown had informed them earlier during the day-that the firehouse 51 was going to be bigger than before. "There's going to be new regulations for firehouse 51"answered the chief._

_Groans could be heard throughout the conference room area._

_"What do you mean new regulations?"asked Mouch_

_"Separate locker rooms-one for the guys and girls-that's part what's going to be added on the firehouse"answered Trevor standing there_

_"Girls! I'm the only here"answered Gabriela standing one._

_"Ms. Dawson your not the only one anymore,Amber Braddock and Riley Scarlatti are going to be joining the team for now"answered Trevor._

_"Leslie Shay will be joining the team again,having her own private office"answered Destiny walking into the conference room area._

_"Destiny! How are you doing?"asked Peter happy to see Destiny again._

_Destiny looks at Matt Casey at the moment-then towards the others. "Ok! Trevor-the others are waiting in your office"answered Destiny._

_Author's Note:Merry Christmas_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_It's been at least 5 months since Leslie Shay was back at firehouse 51 and the others returned from Colorado 5 months ago._

_Until something terrible happen to Destiny Sheppard who was put into a coma-in the local hospital in Chicago-John Sheppard he died 2 weeks ago-in the line of duty-back on active duty in Colorado,died-on impact._

_Destiny was laying down in a private hospital room-wth an I.V hook up in her hand-in a coma._

_Amber Braddock had a broken wrist_

_Riley was calling her dad-to come to the hospital-since he was the next of kin to Destiny will. "Uncle Sam! Tell Spike he needs to come to the hospital,Destiny and Amber were in an car acciddent"cried Riley._

_(Firehouse 51) were a scene_

_When Leslie Shay gotten a call from the hospital. "Hello!"answered leslie Shay._

_Gabriela Dawson looks at her partner,sees the scared look on Leslie's face. "Shay! What's wrong?"asked Gabriela._

_Leslie Shay looks at the window. "Drop me at the hospital,there was a car accident"answered Leslie._

_Confused look on her face-Gabriela looked at Shay. "We are 2 seconds away from the firehouse"said Gabriela._

_Leslie Shay angrily shouts something out. "STOP THE AMBULANCE RIGHT THIS INSTANT"Shouted Leslie angrily._

_Gabriela slams the brakes on the ambulance._

_Mouch almost slams into the ambulance. "What the hell?"asked Mouch_

_Mouch,Kelly and Ortis were the one driving a fire track together,saw Leslie Shay racing out of the ambulance._

_Kelly pokes his head out of the window. "Shay! Where are you going?"asked Kelly._

_Leslie Shay-dials a number she knows by heart. "Hey! I need you to pick me up-Destiny was in a car accident"answered leslie._

_2 seconds-both the ambulance and the fire track-heard sirens being heard-saw Leslie Shay getting into a police car in a flash of lightening._

_"Something is wrong"answered Kelly_

_"Don't think something is wrong with Griffin and Benjamin?"asked Mouch_

_(2 hours later)_

_Kelly Severide texted Leslie Shay who hasn't been back to the firehouse 51 yet._

_Television is on_

_Car Accident is shown on the television_

_News Reporter is in front of the Hospital._

_News Reporters saying something._

_"Joe! Turn it up"answered Ortis whose sitting in front of the television._

_Joe Cruz turns the volume up on the television_

_Christoper Herrmann,Christie Casey brings the boys to the station-she sees the accident on the television frozed in hearing the news._

_"We have reports that Amber Braddock niece to Sam and Jules Braddock of the Strategic Reponse Unit,Riley Scarlatti daughter to Spike Scarlatti of the Strategic Reponse Unit and Destiny Sheppard daughter to the deceased Lt. John Sheppard are in critical conditions here at Chicago University Hospital"answered the news reporter._

_Kelly Severide,Ortis and those who were in the kitchen raced out of the firehouse in a flash of lightening._

_(Matt Casey had arrived to the hospital)_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_Spike Scarlatti is holding his daughter Riley whose been crying._

_Matt Casey is having an argument with the nurse. "What do mean can't see my daughter?"demanded Matt angrily._

_"Lt. Casey,sorry you aren't listed on Ms. Sheppard contact list"answered the nurse._

_"Tell me whose is?"asked Matt._

_Nurse points towards Leslie Shay. _

_"Why is Leslie Shay on Destiny's contact list? Matt Casey is Destiny's adopted father he should have the right"answered Gabriela standing there._

_Nurse looks at the chart for the moment. _

_"Matt Casey would be the next of kin to Destiny,since John Sheppard is deceased"answered Christie pointing it out._

_Nurse shakes her head. "Sorry! Lt. Casey isn't even listed as the next of kin to Destiny Sheppard-a Lt. Spike Scarlatti and a doctor Daniel jackson are Destiny's next of kin"answered the nurse._

_"How long do you think destiny will be in a coma?"asked Jules Braddock who was curious._

_Gabriela Dawson marches up to Spike Scarlatti, "How can you be Destiny's next of kin,when you don't even know her for like a month now?"yelled Gabriela angrily._

_Riley Scarlatti suddenly snaps-slaps Gabriela across the face. "How dare you say things like that, Destiny, Samantha,Lucas,Erin and I happen to be in the same foster home for the past 13 years of our life"yelled Riley walking towards where destiny was currently hook up to some machines._

_"You really shouldn't have said anything to my daughter"answered Spike heading towards the room where Riley was at with Destiny right now._

_"It all depends on the patient how long they will be in a coma"answered the nurse walking away from the group._

_matt Casey sits down on a chair in the hallway._

_Kelly Severide walks towards where Spike and Riley both happen to be holding onto Destint hands._

_Five months later_

_Destiny would need a lot of help for the next few months now, since waking up from a deep long coma._

_Firehouse 51 had new additions to the place_

_Separate locker rooms now, six new private living quarters,one which was Destiny's, Trevor, Lt. Riley Scarlatti and few private ones for company._

_Griffin and Benjamin were at the station today due to their babysitter could not watch them for some emergency._

_Destiny has been having trouble cutting her food because of the cast on the arm._


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Destiny was having trouble cutting due to her injuries in the car accident.

Griffin and Benjamin were somewhere in the new addition to the firehouse,seeing their aunt couldn't pick them up from school. Today was Thursday, so Anthony Dawson dropped them off at the station.

"Destiny, here let me help you with that"answered Gabriela who gotten nicer to Destiny who has no memories of Matt Casey adopting her.

Matt Casey knows it will take a miracle for Destiny to remember again.

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry"said Destiny.

"Destiny, you have nothing to be sorry about"said Leslie Shay who glares at her coworkers.

Ambulance 52, fire truck 81 and squad 43 speakers.

Matt Casey, Kelly Severide, Gabriela Dawson and Lucy O'Neill bolted out of their seats.

Peter Mills fixing lunch for the rest of the gang.

destiny was not in the mess hall when the others had returned.

"False alarm" answered Ortis.

"Peter where is destiny?"asked Kelly.

"Destiny was here a minute ago"looking up fixing some food. "I do not know where she went"said Peter.

Kelly leaves the kitchen.

Griffin and Benjamin were with Matt,Leslie and Gabriela.

Destiny was in a lot of pain.

Kelly finds Destiny in her private living quarters. "Destiny are you ok?"asked Kelly who sits down.

"John,he didn't have to go"cried Destiny.

That is how Matt Casey found Kelly holding Destiny in his arms,fast asleep.

Matt Casey was a little jealous.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

It was 3 days later

"Destiny, here is some lunch"said Matt giving her a plate of food that was already cut.

Matt Casey goes back in line to get his food.

Kelly comes in with a young girl,his half sister Katie.

Meeting the gang again.

"Hey! Casey isn't Destiny supposed to be at the table?"asked Joe Cruz

"Cruz,Destiny is eating at the table"answered Matt Casey who frozed in seeing an empty spot to where Destiny was supposed to be.

Katie Nolan saids something. "Destiny the girl who looked like she was in alot of pain,she walked out of here a few minutes ago"answered Katie.

Matt,Kelly,Herrmann heard voices

"Destiny,wait a minute where are you going?"asked Benjamin (Saturday) no school.

"Uncle Matt,Not going to want you to leave"answered Griffin pointing it out.

"Destiny! Wait a minute where are you going?"asked Gabriela racing towards the kids who were standing outside of the station.

"I'm going home"answered Destiny walking away from the group down towards the street.

Racing footsteps going after her.

"Destiny! Shift is almost over-can you wait a little longer?"asked Matt Casey.

Destiny tense a bit turns sightly towards Lt. Matt Casey and others by the street. "No! I can't wait until shift is almost over. Incase you haven't notice- Lt. Casey I just lost my dad in the line of duty-so excuse me please"snapped Destiny slowly making her way towards the cross walk.

Matt Casey watches Destiny knows she's in pain.

"Uncle Matt! Should we go after her?"asked Benjamin.

"Casey! Go we will cover the shift"shouted Christopher Herrmann.

Several hours later had arrived home,Destiny was no where to be seen in the house.

"unlce matt,Destiny said she was going home"said Benjamin.

"Destiny isn't here in any of the rooms"said griffin seeing they were at the house that Matt had brought when Destiny was gone for 3 years.

called everyone to see if they Destiny anywhere.

Leslie Shay wasn't answering her phone,she was with Destiny at the new that Destiny wasn't doing very well.

Kelly Severide stops at the new house,after Peter Mills said that Leslie was at the new house. "shay! Are you here?"yelled Kelly racing onto the driveway.

Gabriela Dawson took the two boys to her brothers house for the rest of the day.

25 minutes Matt Casey arrives at the new house.

Destiny was somewhere else on the property's of the house,where everyone was looking for her.

Leslie Shay knows she has to tell her co workers where Destiny is in the house. "Aren't going to find Destiny that way, Casey have to be patient with her."Said Shay.

3 hours they found where Destiny was,her form was shaking a lot.

"We need to get Destiny warm,her body is cold"answered Kelly.

1 hour later Destiny was laid down between Kelly and Matt in his bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Destiny had awaken up during the night,felt an arm wrapped around her body. Slowly looks at Matt Casey who was wearing pants but no shirt,Kelly was sounded asleep on the pull out couch in Casey's bedroom.

Slowly making her way down the stairs in the house,into the kitchen.

10 seconds later Kelly had awaken up to used the bathroom,noticed that Destiny was not on the bed sleeping. He wakes Casey up from sleeping. "Casey" said Kelly.

Casey slowly opens his eyes looks at the clock."Kelly Severide it's in the middle of the night"said Casey about to go back to sleep.

"Casey! Destiny isn't here in the bedroom"answered Kelly getting dressed.

That alerted Casey to get up from the bed,both of them coming down the stairs.

Noticed that the door to the backyard was slightly open,it was also raining softly.

Destiny was standing there in the middle of the porch,staring at open air. Suddenly fell off the porch and screamed loudly.

Matt Casey and Kelly Severide raced towards Destiny who was sitting on the ground screaming.

Raining harder this time.

Destiny was having one of her issues,that the doctors had warned the firemen and Leslie Shay,Gabriela Dawson about. "No! Daddy let me go"screamed Destiny hitting Casey in the chest.

5 minutes later Destiny was crying into her pillow,refused to let anyone touch her.

Kelly and Matt were standing outside the slightly closed doorway.

Both of them could hear Destiny crying,they couldn't do anything at the moment. Riley Scarlatti was with Destiny right now.

Riley walking out of the bedroom that Destiny was currently had fallen asleep in,walked downstairs into the kitchen area.

Matt Casey and Kelly Severide followed Riley downstairs towards the kitchen area of the house.

Riley drinking some hot chocolate,looks up. "Lt. Casey and Lt. Severide will have to be patient with Destiny at the moment,she is starting to remember some things in what happen in the past"answered Riley.

"Remember what?"asked Kelly who was worried with fright.

Riley sighs to herself. "Destiny doesn't want to lose the both you,since she recently just lost her dad in the line of duty. She is blaming herself for his death,seeing made him go back to Colorado"answered riley.

"Thanks"answered Kelly.

Riley heads towards her home the guesthouse on the property of the mansion.

"We might as well try to get some sleep"answered kelly.

Matt Casey follows Kelly Severide upstairs to their separate bedrooms they still had before Destiny disappeared 3 years ago.

Matt Casey slowly makes his way towards Destiny's bedroom,knelt down on the ground in front of her sleeping form. Pulling the covers over his daughter's shaking form still. "Destiny,I love you very much"whispered Matt Casey leaving the bedroom sightly open incase something went wrong.

Praying they could be a family again.


	15. Chapter 15

A Family Again:Part I

_Benjamin and Griffin were happy to see Destiny again,hoping they can be a family again._

_Gabriela Dawson is standing in the mess hall area of the firehouse. "Matt Casey! I'm glad you guys found Destiny,but she's needs boundaries can't go running after"answered Gabriela._

_Matt Casey sitting down at the table,stares at Gabriela._

_Kelly Severide knows that Destiny is going through alot right now._

_Leslie Shay walks into the kitchen area,overhears everything. "Gabriela give it a rest,Destiny just came out of the coma,she's blaming herself for Lt. John Sheppard death right now"snapped Leslie getting coffee from the counter._

_Gabriela Dawson glares at Leslie Shay. "Doesn't give the excuse that Destiny had everyone looking for her for the past 8 hours two nights ago"snapped Gabriela._

_"Where is Destiny right now?"asked Ortis who was curious._

_(Mention of Destiny name being said) she came walking into the kitchen area._

_Trevor O'Neill had already flew back to Colorado for the memorial service of Lt. John Sheppard._

_"Destiny how are you doing?"asked Peter Mills._

_"I'm fine,thanks for asking"answered Destiny looking at Leslie Shay in the eye._

_Leslie and Destiny leave the rest of the gang in the kitchen._

_Leslie and Destiny are in the private quarters of Destiny's living quarters to firehouse 51._

_"Destiny! What's wrong?"asked Leslie kneeling down to Destiny's level._

_"Aunt Leslie,I have to go back to Colorado I'm needed there"cried Destiny._

_Leslie hugs Destiny around the shoulders. "Do you want me to go with you?"asked Leslie._

_Destiny shakes her head. "No! I don't want Lt. Casey and Lt. Severide to worry about me in leaving again without telling them"answered Destiny._

_"Go! Destiny I will take care of the situation here"answered Leslie._

_(3 days later) Destiny hasn't been seen anywhere._

_"Uncle Kelly! Destiny is gone again"shouted Benjamin racing into the firehouse 51 in a flash of lightening._

_"Uncle Matt! Aunt Leslie isn't here she left a note-on the doorway-saying she was needed in Colorado"shouted Griffin walking into the kitchen._

_Matt Casey frozed in his spot._

_Kelly Severide looked at the two boys._

_"Wait a minute what do you mean Destiny isn't here?"asked Christopher Herrmann pointing it out._

_Jules Braddock came walking into the kitchen with a note from her adopted niece. "There's something you should watch on the television"answered Jules turning the television on._

_On the Television screen._

_(Memorial service)_

_"Look! There's Leslie Shay"answered Benjamin._

_Gabriela Dawson shocked in seeing Leslie Shay in uniform. "Why is Leslie Shay in uniform?"asked Gabriela._

_"Look! Destiny is also in uniform"answered Griffin pointing to the screen._

_(Destiny Sheppard) was in her special uniform outfit,black jeans,red tank top and black leather jacket-with a badge attached to her waist._

_"Wait are those badges we see?"asked Joe Cruz._

_Matt Casey frowns a little bit-he throught was getting through his daughter who doesn't remember him. He stands up quickly. "Severide we are going to Colorado right now,Destiny needs us"answered Matt._

_"Wait we are going with you,we are family"answered Griffin._

_Arrived in Denver,Colorado where the services were going to be at._

_Destiny was standing by her team mates and family members of the Squad that Lt. John Sheppard who were family._

_Lt. Samantha Carter O'Neill was standing there in her military uniform,along with Doctor Daniel Jackson,Lt. Lorne Evans. Lt. Quinn Jones and her kids who were there too._

_All were wearing their military uniforms._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Matt Casey,Griffin,Benjamin and Kelly Severide arrived to their hotel room in Denver,Colorado. They were met by an uniform personal at the memorial service.

"Please seat here,only members of the military can be at the platform"answered the military personal.

"Destiny Sheppard! She's only wants attention"murmured some bystanders.

(Devon Lee-Daughter to Nancy Lee-John Sheppard ex-wife.

"Arise"answered a voice.

Everyone rose to the military voice being said.

Destiny comes slowly making her way towards the coffin that was laying there,was trying not to cry in front of anyone.

Leslie Shay,Riley Scarlatti,Lucas and Eric Callen happen to be there too all in their respective uniforms.

"You shall pay for that bitch"shouted Devon Lee-tackling destiny to the ground.

Destiny hits the ground.

Matt Casey,Kelly Severide and some of the others raced towards the two girls on the ground.

Destiny shoves Devon off of her. "I didn't do anything to you"answered destiny slowly standing up.

Devon angrily punches Destiny in the stomach. "Why did you come back here,know one wants you bastard"shouted Devon.

Destiny frozed in her spot.

"Destiny"answered Matt who catches Destiny in his arms.

Kelly Severide angrily saids something to Devon. "Who are you to grudge my niece in that matter? Destiny lost her father-Lt. John Sheppard in the line of duty"shouted Kelly.

Devon is taken back by the words. "My name is Devon Lee-My mom is Nancy Lee-she's John Sheppard ex-wife. I lost my mom too 3 years ago also in the line of duty, been living with my uncle whose related to John Sheppard"answered Devon.

"Destiny"answered Lynn O'Neill kneeling down to Destiny's level.

"Devon! That's no way to treat your cousin like that"answered David Sheppard whose knows about destiny being adopted.

"Why! Nancy told me that John Sheppard left her pregnant with me-to another women"snapped Devon angrily.

"You don't know the whole story"snapped Leslie Shay angrily.

"We need to get Destiny to the hospital"answered Trevor O'Neill.

(Destiny was taken to the hospital for a check up)

2 days later was back in Chicago.

Gabriela turns towards Kelly Severide. "You need to do something about Destiny leaving again"answered Gabriela.

kelly Severide gives Gabriela a look in the face,drinking some coffee. "There's isn't really much I can do to Destiny"answered Kelly Severide.

"Don't you live at the house with Casey?"asked Gabriela.

Kelly Severide looks at Gabriela again. "Yes! But I don't have custody of Destiny,Matt does-although he not here right now"answered Kelly.

(Matt Casey was at the house) he's worried about Destiny right now.


	17. Chapter 17

A Family Again:Part II

_Matt Casey is still worried about Destiny his adopted daughter whose been at the firehouse and doing anything else for the past couple days._

_Griffin and Benjamin knew what Destiny was going through right now,seeing they lost both of their parents._

_4 of them decided to do something as a family for the past 3 days._

_Kelly Severide and Leslie Shay were happy for the family,knowing it might help Destiny to back to normal._

_Nobody in the firehouse 51 knows that Destiny Sheppard-Casey is the youngest richest lady who just inherited alot of money._

_They will find out through later in the other chapters._

_Probably the reason why Destiny lives in a huge house-one that is paid by a mysterious donor._

_"Uncle Matt! Come on your missing the fun"shouted Benjamin who was swimming the swallow end of the pool-they just discovered 3 weeks ago._

_"I'm coming"answered Matt Casey._

_Griffin was talking to Destiny who was drinking some punch. "I'm glad your back,miss you alot. "We don't want to lose another member of the firehouse family"answered Griffin._

_Destiny smiles and hugs Griffin. "Your the next thing to being a brother-Lucas is in Las Vegas living with his uncle. "What do you want to eat?"asked Destiny._

_Griffin not sure,he follows Destiny into the house._

_Kelly Severide,Peter Mills and Leslie Shay were in another part of the house-they had the afternoon shift off for a couple hours._

_Griffin sits at the chair at the counters-looks at Destiny who was looking at something in the cupboard._

_(Peter Mills) comes into the kitchen to get something to eat,he frozed in seeing Destiny putting stuff on the counter. "You need any help?"asked Peter whose was wondering._

_Kelly Severide and Leslie Shay were wondering why Peter was taking so long in the kitchen,both walked into the huge kitchen._

_Saw Griffin and Destiny making something at the counter._

_Peter Mills watching the two kids._

_"Griffin! Does Casey know your inside the house?"asked Kelly Severide._

_Griffin nods his head. "I just told Uncle Matt was helping Destiny with something in the kitchen,he's with Benjamin right now"answered Griffin._

_"OK! Let us know if you kids need help in the kitchen"answered Leslie Shay walking outside to see what the rest of the group was up too._

_2 hours later,Matt Casey and Benjamin came racing into the house._

_Heard laughter coming from the game room area._

_Benjamin and Matt both gotten changed into dryer clothes._

_"Man! I can't believe you like Oliver Wood?"asked Griffin._

_Griffin and Destiny were watching the first harry potter movie in the game room area._

_"You started the movied without us"exclaimed Benjamin sitting on the floor._

_"You were swimming with Uncle Matt,it was your day"answered Griffin pointing it out to his younger brother._

_Peter Mills was back at the firehouse._

_Only people who were at the house were Leslie,Matt and Kelly who were in the kitchen._

_"Whose your favorite characters in any of the harry potter movies?"asked Benjamin to Destiny._

_"Destiny has a crush on Oliver Wood? Why on earth would you chose him for"answered Griffin._

_"He's cute looking"answered Destiny._

_"You better hope Uncle Matt and Uncle Kelly don't hear you say that to them"answered Benjamin._

_"Say what to us?"asked Kelly Severide._

_"What is that wonderful smell in the kitchen?"asked Matt Casey who was curious._

_Griffin and Destiny looked at each other._

_"Dinner"answered Griffin_

_"Dessert"answered Destiny._

_"Ok you two which is it?"asked Kelly._

_"Both"answered Destiny._

_The 6 of them had a wonderful dinner and the different types of cookies that Destiny had made with Griffin._

_2 days later_

_Griffin and Destiny wanted the same thing together have a party with everyone at the local park._

_They needed to buy some stuff for the party-there was a signed up sheet that Leslie Shay had taken to work earlier this morning._

_Both of the boys were at school for the day._

_Destiny had taken some things to the firehouse with her,hoping that Peter Mills could help her since both boys were at school._

_Peter Mills was busy when Destiny came walking into the kitchen area._

_Gabriela Dawson happen to be sitting at the table,when Destiny puts some things on the counter._

_Peter mills smiles and when seeing Destiny waved towards him. "Destiny! How are you doing?"asked Peter._

_"Are you busy?"asked Destiny who was wondering._

_"No! Just finishing making some breakfast for the group,what do you need help with?"asked Peter._

_Destiny whispers something to Peter Mills. "Hoping you might want to help make some things for the party"whispered Destiny._

_Peter nods his head._

_Gabriela Dawson walks over to the counter hears only part of the converstation going on. "Destiny! Peter Mill is busy right now-I don't understand why your even here in the first place. He can't just dropped what ever he's doing right now to help you"answered Gabriela angrily._

_Peter Mills glares at Gabriela Dawson._

_Destiny Sheppard Casey now understands that Gabriela Dawson doesn't like her one bit. _

_"Why aren't you in school?"asked Gabriela._

_Leslie Shay happen to be coming into the kitchen to get some orange juice-saw the way that destiny started to have one of her isses. "Is there something wrong?"asked Leslie Shay._

_Gabriela points to Destiny. "Explain why Matt Casey doesn't have Destiny in school like Griffin and Benjamin?"asked Gabriela._

_"What do I have to explain?"asked Matt Casey he already knows that Destiny was coming to the station to get some things done for the party tomorrow._

_"Ms. Dawson wants to know why I'm not in school"murmured Destiny._

_Matt Casey sees the look that leslie Shay is giving him. "Destiny has been home-schooled most of her life,throught you guys knew that"asked Matt Casey._

_Destiny was standing a couple feet from Matt Casey,Leslie Shay and Ortis who came to get something to eat in the kitchen. "I just wanted to stop by and say hi to everyone,I'm going to see Uncle Spike-maybe he will be happy to help me make the deserts for tomorrow's party"snapped Destiny taking her stuff she had brought-storms out of the kitchen area._


	18. Chapter 18

Too Far:

_Peter mills glares at Gabriela Dawson in the face. "You didn't have to be rude to Destiny like that,I can speak up for myself-I'm going after her"hissed Peter racing out of the kitchen hoping to catch up to Destiny who left 5 minutes ago._

_"Gabriela what did you say to my niece?"asked Leslie Shay whose not happy._

_"Nothing much you should worry about, I'm going to check on the supplies in the ambulance"murmured Gabriela hurrying away from her former best friend._

_(Destiny was with Spike Scarlatti,Jules and Sam Braddock,Riley Scarlatti and Tara Jackson-cousin at the station a couple blocks down from firehouse 51._

_Destiny was shaking and crying into Jules shoulders. "Why does she hate me so much?"cried Destiny into Jules shoulders._

_"Ms. Dawson just wants attention from Lt. Casey-she has a crush on him"answered Riley who was eating some food at the station's kitchen._

_"Destiny why don't we make some food for the party tomorrow"answered Tara Jackson not happy with Ms. Dawson right now._

_"Ok"answered Destiny_

_Riley,Tara,Jules and Destiny were busy making stuff for the party tomorrow one they were invited too._

_"Destiny! I can make that"answered Jules looking at one of the signed up sheet things to bring to the party._

_"Thanks! I haven't even looked at the signed up sheet at firehouse 51 yet"answered Destiny._

_jules Braddock said she bring some veggie dips-signed her name._

_"Thanks"answered riley._

_(Sam and Spike) decided to make a visit to firehouse 51-they aren't happy with Ms. Dawson right now._

_Jeff Clarke happen to lead the two into the kitchen area-where Gabriela was taking a break from looking at the supplies in the ambulance. "Gabriela! There are two guys here who want to talk to you"answered Jeff Clarke._

_Gabriela Dawson smiles at the two young man standing there. "Is there something I can help you with?"asked Gabriela._

_(Matt Casey, Kelly Severide and some of the others come into the kitchen) and saw the whole thing going on._

_"How dare you tell my goddaughter-that Peter Mills can't dropped what ever he's doing"shouted Spike Scarlatti._

_Gabriela sees her co-workers coming into the kitchen. "Now isn't a good time right now to discuss this situation"answered Gabriela._

_Spike and Sam turned around saw the rest of the firehouse 51 standing._

_"I think it's a great time-we want to know why you hate my niece?"asked Sam Braddock._

_"Destiny didn't do anything to you Ms. Dawson-so can get attention from Lt. Matt Casey"answered Spike._

_Matt Casey just stood there at the moment._

_Spike saids something out loud for everyone to hear. "Thanks! To you Ms. Dawson-Lt. Casey lost custody of his adopted daughter-Destiny."snapped Spike walking out of the station in a flash of lightening._

_Sam Braddock follows suit._

_Matt Casey groans-he can't believe this is happening all over again._

_Gabriela Dawson sees the looks she's getting from her co-workers._

_"Gabriela! You went too far"answered Lt. Kelly Severide_

_Gabriela had her mouth wide open. "Too Far! Someone has to set boundaries for that brat-she always disappears without telling anyone"snapped Garbiela._

_"Gabriela don't make that choice about boundaries,thanks to what you just did a couple minutes ago-Matt Casey just lost custody of Destiny like maybe forever"hissed Kelly Severide._


	19. Chapter 19

Job:

_Destiny had refused to see anyone-besides leslie Shay from firehouse 51,it's been at least over 2 weeks since the party happen._

_Gabriela Dawson wasn't having a great day either-coworkers would just glare at her when she walked into the firehouse._

_Matt Casey had to informed Griffin and Benjamin about the custody issue going on._

_Neither boys took the information very good._

_"Uncle Matt! Can't you do something? Destiny has been like an older sister to us"exclaimed Benjamin._

_"There's nothing I can do to get Destiny back,she's refusing to see anyone from the firehouse right now"answered Kelly Severide._

_"Only person she sees is Leslie Shay"answered Ortis._

_"Destiny will see us,we are family"answered Griffin._

_(Matt Casey took both of the boys) at the station-where the Elite Guardians were at._

_Destiny-Sheppard-Scarlatti-was working in her office-on the computer._

_"Ms. Sheppard there are some people who want to see you"answered Derek Mitchell._

_Destiny looks up from her computer. "Tell them I will be with them shortly,need to finish typing this paper up first"answered Destiny._

_Derek mitchell leaves the office._

_(There are other members of the Elite Guardians) that none of the others have met before._

_Matt Casey,Griffin and Benjamin have been waiting for at least over 1 hour since they had arrived to the station._

_"Uncle Matt! Where's Destiny?"whinned Benjamin._

_(Destiny walks down the stairs) from her private office. Saw Griffin,Benjamin and Matt Casey sitting in the waiting room area. _

_"Destiny"shouted the two boys racing towards their adopted sister._

_"Hi"answered Destiny taken back she hasn't seen neither boys for awhile now._

_"Uncle Matt told us what happen,can't you come home please?"begged Griffin_

_Destiny steps back a little bit._

_3 other people step out of nowhere with suitcases._

_"Ms. Sheppard are you ready to go to the airport?"asked Tara Jackson was standing there with a suitcase over her shoulders._

_"Airport! Where are you going?"asked Benjamin._

_Leslie Shay comes walking out with a suitcase in her hands. "Lt. Casey I'm sorry on short notice-going to go back to working for Destiny right now. Captain Wallance Brown already knows I'm resigning at firehouse 51"answered Leslie Shay._

_"Destiny! Please you can't leave us we are family"cried the two boys._

_Destiny Sheppard stood her ground at the moment. "I don't have a choice in that matter,Uncle Spike gave up custody towards Lt. Kelly Severide this afternoon-so he knows I'm going to Colorado on business"answered destiny._

_Lt. Kelly Severide came racing into the station with a backup in his hands. "I'm not late?"asked Kelly._

_"You have custody of my daughter?"asked Matt Casey._

_"Lt. Spike Scarlatti gave me part custody of Destiny Sheppard-seeing her next of kin is in Colorado anyways"answered Kelly Severide._

_"Ms. Sheppard lawyer already informed Destiny she has to be in Colorado for a family matter"answered Riley Scarlatti._


	20. Chapter 20

Inheritence:Part I

_Rest of firehouse 51 haven't heard from Lt. Kelly Severide or Leslie Shay for the past 4 days._

_Griffin and Benjamin were upset they haven't seen their adopted sister._

_"Uncle Matt! When is Destiny coming back?"asked Benjamin_

_(Saturday) they were at the firehouse_

_Lt. Matt Casey turns towards the two boys who are his adopted kids now. "Benjamin right now it's hard- I don't have custody of Destiny anymore"answered Matt._

_"Lost custody because of Ms. Dawson"murmured Christopher Herrmann._

_(Denver,Colorado)_

_Ms. Sheppard's lawyer was there,among other relatives._

_Devon Lee happen to be there too-along with her uncle-she's not happy that Destiny is getting inheritence from the late-Lt. John Sheppard. "That's fair-why can't I get any money?"asked Devon who was angry._

_Both lawyers were there too._

_Daniel Jackson was the group-because he was listed the next of kin for Destiny Sheppard-seeing he's one of her godfathers to-John Sheppard._

_"I'm sorry Ms. Lee you aren't listed on the will of the late Lt. John Sheppard"answered Lt. Samantha Carter O'Neill who was among the group also._

_"My mom was married to John Sheppard"answered Devon pointing it out._

_Destiny is just sitting there-looking at the contents of the will._

_Kelly Severide and leslie Shay were sitting on either side of Destiny for support._

_"I don't understand why they are here too?"asked Devon pointing to Leslie and Kelly._

_"Ms. Shay works for me,Lt. Severide is my legal guardian in Chicago-he has part custody since a Lt. Spike Scarlatti took over the custody thing"answered Destiny Sheppard._

_(Legal settlement took over 2 days)_

_Private car took them to the airport_

_(Back in Chicago)_

_Ortis was watching television with Benjamin and Griffin when they saw the news about Destiny inheritence._

_"Uncle Matt! You have to watch this"shouted Griffin interrupting a meeting with the others._

_Ortis saids something else too. "Lt. Casey you might want to hear this-reporters just stated that Destiny Sheppard just inherited alot of money"answered Ortis._

_Everyone races towards the kitchen area._

_Ms. Destiny Sheppard was standing on some stairs_

_"Ms. Sheppard! What is it like to be the youngest kid to have inheritence?"asked a bystander._

_Destiny stares at the reporters._

_"Please! Leave my niece alone"answered leslie._

_"Leave us be"answered Kelly _

_(Mouths were wide open) with shocked of the news._


	21. Chapter 21

Custody battles:

_Destiny Sheppard-was working on her computer at the station where the Elite Guardians were-she had her lawyer make some custody papers._

_(Samantha Lee O'Neill) comes into the office. "Destiny! Can we go visit the others at the firehouse?"asked Samantha._

_Destiny turns her chair towards Samantha."Sure,I have some custody papers to hand to certain people"answered Destiny finishing something on the computer._

_Lt. Spike Scarlatti went with Destiny,leslie and Samantha to the firehouse 51._

_Everyone was spread throughout the station._

_Lt. Kelly Severide was in the garage when Destiny came walking into the station. _

_Jeff Clarke was also in the garage-fixing something on one of the fire truck._

_Gabriela Dawson was there too-she was already in deep trouble-didn't say anything to the group._

_"Lt. Severide is there someplace we can talk in private?"asked Lt. Spike Scarlatti who was wondering._

_Lt. Matt Casey was in the kitchen area-with Griffin and Benjamin._

_Mouch was sitting on the couch watching television._

_"Lt. Casey,warn you that Destiny is here at the station with Leslie Shay,Lt. Spike Scarlatti and Samantha O'Neill"answered Amber Braddock who comes into the kitchen._

_Alerted those who were in the kitchen._

_"Destiny"shouted Benjamin and Griffin racing out of the kitchen in a flash of lightening._

_Lt. Matt Casey follows the two boys,not knowing the out come of the custody situation._

_Ms. Sheppard lawyer happen to meet the group in the private office of Lt. Kelly Severide-he was given the office._

_"Destiny! When are you coming back home?"asked Benjamin._

_"I thought we were family,you can't leave us"answered Griffin._

_"We are family,I never said was leaving the two of you"answered destiny._

_"Why can't Uncle Matt Casey have custody of you again?"asked Benjamin._

_"That's the reason why I'm here to talk about the custody"answered Lt. Spike Scarlatti pointing to his lawyer that met them in the office._

_"I need Lt. Matt Casey, Lt. Spike Scarlatti and Lt. Kelly Severide to signed these papers"answered Ms. Hodges the lawyer._

_Leslie Shay knows that Destiny only agreed about the custody issue battle-if Kelly Severide and Spike Scarlatti were part of the custody thing also._

_"Lt. Matt Casey you will have part custody of Ms. Sheppard for temporary in her case. Lt. Kelly Severide and Lt. Spike Scarlatti her godfather will have full custody of Destiny until she becomes legal age"answered Ms. Hodges._

_Griffin and Benjamin are happy and bouncing all over the place._

_Destiny answers her phone. "Hello!" walking out of the office in a flash of lightening._

_"Thanks"answered Matt Casey hugging his best friend around the shoulders._

_"We are only doing this for Destiny right now"answered Spike standing there._

_(3 months later)_

_Not everyone had met Devon Lee at the funeral or the issue of the money a couple months ago._

_Devon decided she wanted pay back against Destiny Sheppard for taking the money that should be hers._

_Destiny's two haskie mixed wolf was there JD and Mystic she was walking them-along with Griffin who wanted to walk the dogs._

_Benjamin was with Leslie Shay doing something else._

_Devon comes out of nowhere. "Destiny"shouted Devon._

_Destiny frozed in her spot-turns towards Devon Lee-Smith. "What are you doing here?"asked Destiny._

_"I came to get what's mine"snapped Devon._

_"I have no idea what you are talking about"answered Destiny_

_"I want the inheritence that should be mine"snapped Devon angrily._

_JD and Mystic can communicate to their owner-they know something is wrong._

_Both of them growl at Devon-knowing something is wrong._

_"Griffin! Go get help"whispered Destiny_

_"No! I'm staying here"answered Griffin._

_"Griffin! Please just go get someone here"answered Destiny_

_Mystic rans towards the firehouse to get someone to help with the situation._

_Griffin shouts something. "Destiny! Look out"shouted Griffin._

_Destiny turns just in time when Devon tackle's Destiny the ground._

_(Mystic rans into the firehouse) yowling very loudly._

_Group just came back from a fire_

_"Mystic what are you doing here?"asked Gabriela._

_"Where's Griffin and Destiny?"asked Ortis_

_Both of them followed Mystic to the scene-where they see Griffin crying._

_Griffin screaming at Devon. "Leave my sister alone,she didn't do anything to you"shouted Griffin_

_Devon had stabbed Destiny in the hand._

_Destiny cries out_

_Ortis and Gabriela saw Devon stabbed Destiny in the hand with a knife._

_JD is protecting Griffin._

_Ortis happens to have his radio on him-he never took it off. "Lt. Severide or Lt. Casey if your hearing this we have a situation that involved Destiny getting stabbed in the hand by a girl whose fighting with her at the moment. We need to get Griffin to safety"answered Ortis._

_Lt. Matt Casey dropped what ever he was going_

_Lt. Kelly Severide frozed in his spot_

_Both of them raced out of the garage in a flash of lightening_

_Christopher Herrmann,Jeff Clarke and Peter Mills raced towards the scene to help with the situation._

_Arrived a little late._

_Griffin get's a little too close-to the girls who were fighting-well one of them. "Leave my sister alone"answered Griffing kicking at Devon._

_Devon turns towards Griffin who kicks her in the leg. "You really shouldn't have done that"answered Devon walking towards Griffin._

_Griffin backs a little bit away from Devon. "Stay away from me"answered Griffin._

_Destiny sees everyone racing towards the scene-she slowly makes her way-even with blood coming from her hand that was stabbed. _

_Christopher Herrmann,Gabriela Dawson,Ortis,Peter Mills, Lt. Matt Casey and Lt. Kelly Severide and Jeff Clarke frozed in their spot._

_Mystic was yowling out loud_

_Destiny tackle's Devon to the ground. "Your mine"shouted Destiny tackling Devon to the ground._

_"Oh My God!"shouted Gabriela who watches Destiny get stabbed again-this time somewhere else on her form._

_"You aren't getting anywhere"shouted Joe Cruz who finally get's to the scene-he sits on Devon who is kicking madly on the ground._

_"Let me go"shouted Devon angrily._

_"Destiny"shouted the rest of the gang._

_"We need to get Destiny to the hospital she got stabbed twice"answered Gabriela._


	22. Chapter 22

Inheritence:Part II

_Devon Lee Smith was taken into custody by the Antonio Dawson whose related to Gabriela Dawson._

_Destiny Sheppard was brought to the hospital-it wasn't looking good for her right now._

_Griffin was pretty shaken up due to the incident with his sister,he was crying into Matt Casey shoulders._

_Destiny was being looked at by a doctor_

_Doctor comes walking out towards the group waiting in the hallways. _

_"Can we see Destiny?"asked Gabriela Dawson._

_Doctor looks at the family of Ms. Sheppard. "Ms. Sheppard was lucky that the knife didn't hit an artery-but she's not out of the woods quite yet."answered the doctor._

_"Are we allowed to see Destiny?"asked Christopher Herrmann._

_Doctor is wondering if they know about Destiny's conditions. "Ms. Sheppard ask to see a Devon Lee Smith,I was told she is in jail right now"answered the doctor._

_"Yes! Ms. Smith is with my brother"answered Gabriela._

_Griffin sneaks away from the group-finds the room that Destiny is currently getting dressed in. "I'm so sorry"cried Griffin._

_Destiny sightly turns towards Griffin. "Griffin,Please help me walk towards the hospital entrance"groaned Destiny._

_"Are you sure should be walking?"asked Griffin._

_"No! But I can't stay here"answered Destiny._

_Griffin helps Destiny out of the room his sister was staying in at the moment._

_Quite didn't make it towards the hospital entrance,when they were stopped by Peter Mills._

_Peter Mills sees Griffin helping Destiny out towards the hospital entrance. "Guys! We may have a problem"answered Peter Mills pointing towards the doorway._

_Everyone races towards Griffin and Destiny who were sitting outside of the hospital._

_"Destiny! You can't leave without permission from your doctor"answered Ortis_

_"I don't have a choice,Need to talk to Devon"answered Destiny._

_"Why do you want to talk to Devon? She's the reason why your hurt in the first place"said Joe Cruz pointing it out._

_"Uncle Severide! Please I need to talk to Devon"answered destiny looking at kelly severide in the face._

_(2 hours later)_

_Devon Lee Smith was taken to the conference room area-arms were locked behind her._

_Antonio Dawson was standing outside of the doorway,with his sister Gabriela._

_Devon is shocked when Destiny Sheppard shows up-with some papers. "What are you doing here?"asked Devon._

_Destiny groans a little bit._

_(Everyone else was watching from in another room) to see what was going to happen next._

_"We need to talk"answered Destiny._

_"I don't want to talk to you"answered Devon._

_"It's a little too late,reason I'm here right now-instead of resting in Los Angeles right now with the rest of my team mates"answered destiny._

_(Group that were in the other room) were confused._

_"What is Destiny talking about?"asked Jeff Clarke_

_Everyone looks over to Matt Casey and Kelly Severide in the face._

_"Destiny is in second of command of the Elite Guardians where the rest of them are station in Los Angeles on vacation"answered Kelly Severide forgetting to tell Matt Casey about it._

_Matt Casey turns towards Kelly Severide. "How long have you known this?"asked Matt Casey._

_"4 months ago"answered Kelly Severide putting his hands up._

_"Guys! Destiny just gave Devon a piece of paper-walked out of the room"answered Antonio Dawson._

_(2 hours later) at the airport._

_Destiny Sheppard was taking her private jet to Los Angeles,California-only 3 people know that destiny was family members who live in Los Angeles._

_Kelly Severide is one of the 3 people who know._


End file.
